scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
OC
Miiverse History OC (NNID: oswaldg) was a scribbler who joined Miiverse on Christmas 2016. He originally went by Oswald and he made his first few posts in the Minecraft and Yo-Kai Watch 2 community. OC made his first post in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community on New Year's Eve. After making his first post there, OC became interested in the Scribblenauts community, he viewed the Scribblers as idols and wished to be one himself. OC began creating objects to improve his skills, occasionally recieving advice from Scribblers such as Rebirth, Fluffy, and Carson. He created his first OC, and he literally titled it "O.C." (which he claims doesn't stand for original character), the name he would later give his mii. He also made a waffle called Connor, which he claims is not in anyway linked to the YouTuber; Conner the Waffle. As you can imagine, OC's characters were mocked for unoriginal names at first, but eventually everyone just accepted those as the names and moved on. OC was very active in the community but was fairly unnoticed. But that was up until he signed up for the series Project R made by Sammy sometime in May 2017. OC's character had a very specific signature trait, he was ALWAYS smiling. However, the user Sammy wanted to change OC's facial expression so he could display some more emotions and OC did not approve of this. This sparked a huge argument between Sammy, OC, and quite a few other Scribblers in the community, and it was just as silly as it sounds. It was considered so silly that it was constantly joked about in the community. OC would later make an apology for making such a huge deal of the incident, saying: "Listen people. I came to apologize. I may have (definitely have) overreacted. I shouldn't have acted that way, but you guys could've helped (not blaming anyone). It would help to see everyone stop. As a great scribbler said a few minutes ago "No one was in the right.", so I'll try to calm down but please stop making OC a meme.... at least until 2029." The "Frowning OC incident" was only the beginning of OC's long drama-starting career. After the Miiverse shutdown was announced OC went to the discord servers. But in late October he began to act depressed, (An act which he would later admit was exaggerated) saying he was planning to hurt people later in life and that he never truly understood the concept of optimism, despite a formerly optimistic demeanor. The Scribblers had several debates with him about this topic and O.C began leaving and rejoining the Scribbler server over and over. He left and rejoined the Scribbler Discord Server a grand total of 6 times, and on one occasion, attempted to disguise himself as JP 2.0, a friend of his. The Scribblers of the server deduced that OC was acting this way for attention, and they had had enough of his shenanigans, so Carson kicked and banned OC from the server on October 25, 2017, 14 days before the Miiverse shutdown. OC stayed out of touch with the Scribblers for a while, staying off of discord. That was, until Rick, decided to give him another chance, allowing him into his own personal server. When Rick told the others of this, the Scribblers demanded that OC stay out of the main Scribbler server, and so he never rejoined those. But Samuel decided to allow OC into his personal server, Infinity Enterprises, on February 22nd, 2018. OC got along well with the others at first, but soon OC displayed that he had not changed. He began to be rude after asking for advice only to get the response from Carson offering constructive criticism, saying he should consider a whole new character design for his OC. OC was again booted and banned, this time by William on March 3rd, 2018. OC left a message to the Scribblers in a different server shortly after his removal, stating: "Tell the c*nts I wish them a good life." It wasn't until May 7th, 2018 that there was finally a further contact from OC, who sent a friend request to MetaKnight via Discord. This could possibly be because MetaKnight was one of the only users that wasn't involved in the argument above. After MetaKnight had made contact with OC, many other Scribblers decided to do the same, one of them being Samuel. Sam had actually been messaging OC for the last little while over his previous removal from the servers, most of the time simply engaging in casual conversation. Sometime in the middle of May, OC had discovered this wiki, and this was when the trouble had begun once more. On May 9th, 2018, OC told Samuel that he had made an edit to his own page on the wiki and that shortly afterwards William had removed his edits and changed his page to include harmful biased information directed at OC. Sam told William about what OC had said, except that what OC said was a lie. At the time of OC's conversation with Samuel, William wasn't even aware that OC had made an edit to his wiki page, meaning that OC was completely lying. So William began to assemble evidence to back his claim. The day after OC had lied to Samuel (May 10th, 2018) William checked the wiki, to see that OC had made edits to his wiki page, but they were not the kinds of edits he told Sam about. The edits he had made included numerous remarks about Carson and William with the page saying that the two of them were hardheaded and stubborn, and were completely wrong to have dealt with OC the way they did. After seeing this, William alerted the Scribblers of OC's actions, and messaged OC on the wiki so he could talk to him to sort things out. A few hours after William's message OC got on the discord and accepted William's friend request so they could talk in DMs. William had prepared for this conversation, he had written a 4 page essay the previous night specifically for the purpose of completely disproving the lies that OC had created. After having Emiliano, a wiki admin, restrict OC's ability to edit the wiki for a month, William confronted OC. OC admitted to his actions, including the lies about William putting biased info on his page, and editing his wiki page with hateful remarks towards William and Carson. After their conversation on May 10th, 2018, William stopped communicating with OC, however, a few weeks later after this dispute, Samuel gave OC yet another chance. But OC was kicked once again during another feud with William. Today he's no longer in any of the Scribbler's servers, and has his own private server with a few of his friends. Series The following is a list of every Scribblenauts series OC has created. * The Wicked * The Joy * Boss Battles * Banned * Positivity Tyranny Friends The following is a list of the friends OC made on Miiverse. * Ean * Pughead * JP 2.0 * Puffball * Moises * Cam Gallery OC_Characters.jpg|Many of OC's characters, his main avatar can be seen at the front of the left row OC_Perry_the_Platypus.jpg|Perry the platypus from Phineas and Ferb made by OC OC_Apology_Post.png|OC's apology post after the "Frowning OC incident" Category:Scribblers Category:RFS